The Match Maker Orphanage
by xXGemXx
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at an orphanage but get sepereated, years later they meet again at high school, what will happen when they reunite and bella isn't herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Bella's POV

I've been at this orphanage since I was 3 days old, yes my parents did not want me and Miss Gates found me on a park bench one evening. I've been living in the Little Tinkers home, as they call it, for all of my life. I was always a loner and even though I have been there the longest out of everyone I didn't fit in, until I was eleven years old and _he_ came.

I was the last one to see him seeing as I was always sitting somewhere on my own where no one could find me. Miss Gates finally did find me though and brought me downstairs to see the new guy joining our house. As soon as I walked down the stairs I saw his beautiful green eyes staring at me, no scratch that, beautiful didn't cover them, beautiful was an _understatement_. They were so easy to get lost in and the depth of them made my heart flutter like wings, I had never felt that way before and I ducked my head, embarrassed by the connection I felt to him. But being as clumsy as I was I managed to stumble over my own feet and fell straight into his strong, muscular arms.

That was just the start of mine and Edwards's relationship; he became the only one I could talk to, we spent most of the time either sitting in the den late at night watching funny movies or camping outside after spending hours chatting on the swings. He never seemed to get bored of my rambling but I had to be careful not to look into his eyes, like I said before I always got lost in them and I really didn't like it when he stared at me like I'm a freak when I'm staring into his gorgeous eyes, stuttering things that I can't even understand. I even managed to tell him the truth that I tried to hide from myself every day of my life, my mother died giving birth to me. Three days later my dad left me for being a devil child and killing his love, he was so upset about losing everything he loved that he committed suicide.

Edward has also had a bad past, his dad used to be an alcoholic. I say 'used to' because he managed to drink himself silly and climb into a car with his wife, Edward and Edward's little sister. Out of all of them Edward was the only one to survive, he has a huge scar that starts at his collar bone and extends all the way to meet his other collar bone. He has never told anyone his story and hasn't showed anyone his scar but me. The same goes for me; I have never been as comfortable as I was around Edward as I have been around anyone ever. And I've only known him for 3 weeks!

Edward practically slept with me every night (not in the way you guys might be thinking, I mean I was only eleven then and even though he was twelve, we were way too young!), I couldn't get to sleep any other way. Most nights he'd go back to his room and he'd then sneak into my room as soon as he heard my faint cries. Oh! That's another thing, I cried every night. I blamed myself for what happened to my parents and I wasn't surprised that I had no parents because I was such an evil child. He would curl up and whisper sweet words in my ears about how beautiful I was and how everything would be okay; and he actually made me believe everything would be okay. Even though I never understood how he thought I was beautiful he told me I carried myself in a special way and wouldn't explain anymore than that. Well except for my hair, it used to be his favourite part about me; he would always twirl it around while humming a gentle song in my ear if his sweet words didn't work.

By that time Miss Gates stopped caring that he slept with me but was utterly surprised that someone could talk to me without becoming so depressed they ran in the opposite direction to find some crazy pills to make them happy again. Edward's smell was the best thing to wake up to, he didn't wear cologne or anything he just naturally smelt so good! He was the most mature guy I have ever met as well, and even though I haven't met many I knew that he would do better than any other guy at anything, well that was the way I saw him.

Everything was perfect for us for another two weeks and there was nowhere I would rather be then at the orphanage with Edward with me. But then the day of my twelfth birthday became the worst day of my life. Charlie Swan, the Head Chief of Police at Forks came looking for a little girl. He got told my past as well as many others but he just had to choose me. Edward told me to go and be happy but I didn't want to leave him. I made Charlie promise to let me come see him in exactly one month, I couldn't wait! I still remember the exact words Edward said to me before I rode off in Charlie's police truck; "Until we meet again, my Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bella POV

It had been 3 weeks since I left the orphanage and I was surprisingly comfortable in my new house. I had 2 new siblings. Alice was a very beautiful, short girl, with brown hair that stuck up in every direction but never looked messy; she loved to shop and dragged me to the mall everyday saying that I wasn't allowed to wear the same thing twice. Emmett was the best brother anyone could ever have, he was so tall and muscular (which reminded me of Edward) but he was just like a giant teddy bear, he was very protective of me and was pretty intimidating to anyone who came near me.

Charlie was also very easy to get along with, he didn't ask many questions but I could still tell that he cared and loved me very much. He just had some trouble showing it. The house that we lived in was a very good size, it had 4 bedrooms: one for Charlie, one for Emmett, one for Alice and me, and one for Alice's clothes. Yes, it's true; Alice needs a whole bedroom as a closet because she couldn't fit it all in our room. I loved my new sister, I mean how could I not, she was the most adorable thing I've ever seen, but her shopping addiction was already beginning to drive me insane!

I was really looking forward to seeing Edward again; it was just one more week until I could. I had stayed up every night thinking about how he said 'my Bella' instead of just 'Bella'. I couldn't describe how right it was to feel like I belonged to him in some strange way. He was my best friend and the only thing keeping me living was the thought of being able to see him again very soon. Surprisingly though I was able to fall asleep every night without Edward, I just listened to the sound of Alice's soft snoring and I doze off.

Finally the time came when Charlie drove me to the orphanage to see Edward. I rushed through the doors and ran up to his room as fast as my legs would take me, only to find he wasn't there. Tears started to form in my eyes as I scanned the room, searching for any trace that he had once been there. All I found was piece of paper, titled 'Bella'. I tried to read it through my tears but they blurred my vision; I didn't want to read it. No, I _couldn't_ read it. All I knew was that he left me; I stumbled my way down the stairs until I found myself looking up at Miss Gates. She started to explain what had happened and where Edward was but I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear anything. I found myself collapsing at the bottom of the stairs, curling up in the fetal position and crying until there were no tears left for me to cry. I'm still not sure but I think it was Charlie that slipped his hands under my knees and my back so he could carefully carry me to his car.

Weeks past and no one bothered me anymore. Alice moved into her closet because she hated seeing me like this, so I was all alone in that tiny room. My family knew better then to talk to me seeing as they would only get a one word answer. Most nights Charlie would leave my food outside my door until I was ready to come and get it. I was a mess all because of Edward, if he was really my best friend he wouldn't have left me like this, he wouldn't have hurt me. I never read the letter, from that point on I was forgetting Edward forever just for my family. I hid the letter and some other things he gave me in the short time I knew him, under the floor boards. I would _never_ think of Edward again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bella POV

Years had passed; I am now 16 and living happily with my family as if they were my own. I am not myself anymore though; I'm not your regular clumsy Bella. I joined cheerleading and have been to camps every summer which has earned me the position of head cheerleader. I am also going out with the captain of the football team, James, and I'm one of the most popular girls in school.

On Monday morning I woke up to the same dream I usually have; I wasclimbing the tree in the back of the orphanage, when I suddenly slipped and fell on top of Edward who was lying on the grass. The sound of the alarm clock interrupted my dream before it could continue and Alice came bouncing into the room already dressed and ready. She scanned my closet, trying to approve of something I can wear that's sexy and screams 'hey I'm the head cheerleader, so back off and kiss my ass!' I had to keep my appearance up for the school because if I had my way, I'd be in sweat pants, with no friends and nothing to think about but him...

"Alice, I am not wearing that" I calmly stated to my sister who was currently holding up a shirt that had holes on the stomach and the back. I couldn't even remember how such slutty clothes got in my closet!

"Yes you are Bella, do not argue with me or I'll get Emmett!" She knew Emmett would tickle me silly if I ever refused anything Alice wanted.

So that was that.

I quickly got dressed in what Alice chose for me, washed up and grabbed a banana before going out front to wait for James. He quickly got to my house and I jumped in, yelling a quick goodbye to Charlie who was climbing in his police car. James lent over the seat and gave me a quick peck before turning the radio up as we raced to school. I walked past a silver Volvo, the type of car Edward always wanted. God help me, I have to stop thinking about Edward!

We were the perfect high school couple; we were the type that got envious stares as we walked into the school. Today was no different; as I climbed out of his car he met me behind it and draped his arm around my shoulder. All of the students stared as we walked through the front door and sat down in our homeroom classes, I was so happy to have him in my homeroom; it would be torture to have to go through these stares alone. It was then that I realized James hadn't said a word all morning.

"James?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, babe?" he answered quickly, so I guess nothing was seriously wrong he still acted the same.

"Well, your sort of quiet, is everything okay?" I had to ask, I mean he was the captain of the football team so I rarely saw him this quiet. I looked into his eyes as I'm guessing he was trying to decide whether to tell me or not. I saw his beautiful shaggy blonde hair, his baby blue eyes and his muscular arms clutching the life out of the poor desk. I guess something was wrong.

His answer was a lot longer than I expected. "I guess it's nothing really babe, I'm just nervous for the new kids today, there's three of them and I know one of the guys is really into football. You know the coach has been on my back all year and I'm just worried this new kid is going to come and mess this all up for me and take my place. And then maybe he'll even steal you from me."

He tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes and I answered the most appropriate thing to say at that moment. "I will always be yours, James Jackson, and don't you ever think differently!" He smiled up at me and that was all I needed to see to keep my day going. The rest of the day did go quickly but unfortunately I hadn't been able to introduce myself to the new students yet. It was until last lesson that I caught a glimpse of gorgeous green eyes as I was making my way down the stairs.

**Tell me what you think, is it good, bad? What do you think should happen next or what do you think will happen next?**

**Thanks! Love Gem! xxx **


End file.
